This invention relates to a novel multi-directional body builder, in particular with better bending and diverse changes in angle, which is convenient for the player to play with one hand or two hands.
Most of the hand grips are installed with spring in the handle, and the player holds the handle and presses the spring with power in an effort to train the hand muscle. However, such hand grip designed with single spring offers lesser bending angle and more than frequently causes personnel injury. Because it is usually not an ergonomically design, it is hard to fit the height of individual body.
Since the hand grips have failed to give a satisfaction to most players, the inventor has devoted for years to seeking an improvement and come up with a multi-directional swivel body builder.
The main object of the invention is to provide a body builder with two handles adjustable at any angle to optimize the player""s requirements and whole body exercise. The bent shank links with the coil springs at each end, easily to be formed into a perfect full round curve, applicable any part of body without invoking injury.
Another object of the invention is to provide an end wheel, a spacer and a lock shaft at each end of handle and keep a safety gap between the end wheel and the handle. When holding the end wheel and swaying it, the bent shank will begin to rotate. For the eccentric design, the bent shank continues self-rotation due to the centrifugal and inertia force.
The technique, method and performance of the invention are explained in great detail with the aid of embodiments as illustrated in the attached drawings.